


Anchor's Away!

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Love Boat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One True Pairing, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Romantic Soulmates, Slash, Urbine. McKirk., Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: On the Star Trek film set...Chris and Karl discuss an interesting fact...





	Anchor's Away!

"Hey Karl! Did you know that Gene Roddenberry once had the idea for a plot about a kind of 'Love Boat' series, years before it was actually made?"

"Nah Chris! I don't know so much about old stuff like that!"

"Oh yeh! Well he wanted to see a close relationship between three of the crew members!"

"Oh I get it now! That's how Star Trek originally 'came to life'!"

"Ah! Not only that fact, but when The Love Boat WAS eventually made into a series, the Captain was closer to the ship's Doctor than all the other crew. He would confide in him!"

"Hmm just like you and I do as the Captain and his CMO!"

"Ha! That's true! And so his original ideas DID eventually 'take off' In Star Trek then in The Love Boat! Hmm Fancy goin' cruising with me when filming end's Karl?"

"Ohh Lordy! I sure do Chris, can't wait!...The Captain and the Doctor, so In love and anchored together...Forever!"

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Discalimer: I own nothing of anything whatsoever.  
Work reference:  
Star Trek Creator. The Authorized Boigraphy of Gene Roddenberry.  
By...David Alexander.
> 
> (Of course the Captain and the Doctor in TOS were very close confidants as we all know.)


End file.
